Dark Yugi and the Rare Hunter's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi VS the Rare Hunter was the first Duel of the Battle City tournament. It featured Dark Yugi facing the Rare Hunter, who had taken Katsuya Jonouchi's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" card. Events Prior events and the Rare Hunter.]] When Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi collected their Duel Disks at the RPG Hobby Trading Cards shop in advent of the Battle City tournament, the card shop manager noticed Jonouchi had a rare valuable card, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He alerted the Rare Hunters, leading them to target Jonouchi that night. After one of them defeated Jonouchi in a Duel, he and his associates assaulted Jonouchi and took his "Red-Eyes" card. The next day, during the Battle City tournament, Dark Yugi overheard a confrontation between Jonouchi and the Rare Hunter, who had defeated him. Disgusted by people who steal others' sentimental cards, Dark Yugi challenged the Rare Hunter to a Duel, against the advice of Jonouchi. Jonouchi tried to warn Dark Yugi of the hunter's strategy, but Dark Yugi refused to accept an unfair advantage. The Duel 1st turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and Set "Polymerization". 2nd turn: Rare Hunter The Rare Hunter's opening hand contained "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Barrieroid Garman" and two others. The hunter drew "Graceful Charity" and activated it, drawing three cards and discarding two. His hand then contained "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Barrierroid Garman". He Summoned "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. Dark Yugi suspected the Rare Hunter was a "turtle"-style player, whose defenses he would need to get through. The hunter was happy to have Dark Yugi focus on his monsters, while he gathered the cards that he needed. 3rd turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi Summoned "Baphomet" and activated his face-down "Polymerization", fusing "Baphomet" with "Gazelle" to Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". According to the Super Expert Rules, monsters cannot attack the same turn they are fused, so he ended his turn. 4th turn: Rare Hunter s to tell what his cards are.]] The Rare Hunter activated another "Graceful Charity", with "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Exodia the Forbidden One" among the cards he drew. He cursed the repetition of the "Right Arm", but was relieved to be just one card short of completing "Exodia". Using his specialized contact lenses on the specially inked counterfeit cards, he could see that the final piece, "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" was on top of his Deck. The hunter Summoned "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. 5th turn: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi grew suspicious of the hunter's hand exchanges and disinterest in attacking and deduced that he must be planning on winning with "Exodia". He called the hunter out on his plan and vowed to crush "Exodia" with the card in his hand. Dark Yugi worried about playing "Chain Destruction" this turn, as it would prevent him from Summoning another monster, but fearing the Rare Hunter had already gathered most of the pieces of "Exodia", decided to go for and played it. Dark Yugi attacked "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" with "Chimera", destroying it. He then Set "Lightforce Sword" and ended his turn. " by destroying all copies of a single component.]] 6th turn: Rare Hunter As the Rare Hunter was about to draw his card, Dark Yugi activated "Lightforce Sword", forcing one card from the hunter's hand, "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" onto the field. He then activated "Chain Destruction" to destroy it and all further copies in the Hunter's hand and Deck. With no copies of the "Right Arm" left, the Rare Hunter was left unable to gather a complete set of the five pieces. Without "Exodia", Dark Yugi declared that the hunter had no way to win. The hunter admitted he had lost, but was shocked that his Deck could be defeated. Aftermath Using the Millennium Rod, Marik Ishtar took control of the Rare Hunter, in order to speak with Dark Yugi. Per the ante rule, Dark Yugi received the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He tried to return it to Jonouchi, but Jonouchi refused to accept it until he had grown as a fighter. Decks The following cards from each players' Decks were shown. References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)